


White Rose: Oath

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Weiss wants to propose to Ruby, unfortunately, she gets nervous, and let's her upper class upbringing take things over.White RosePost-Fall
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	White Rose: Oath

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Ruby, if you would?

Ruby: What's up, Weiss?

Weiss: *kneels down in front of her*

Ruby: Weiss?

Weiss: *draws her sword and holds it, tip on the ground*

Weiss: From this day, I swear my sword to your cause and foreswear any and all other allegiances.

Ruby: Weiss?..

Weiss: I will not fight for kingdoms, for Lien, or for my family. My sword is yours, as is my life.

Ruby: Your what?

Weiss: I swear sword, my soul, my heart to you.

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Wait, are you proposing to me?

Weiss: It's not as if I got nervous and overreacted by making it as formal as possible...

Ruby: *giggles*

Ruby: Sorry, you are just so adorable.

Ruby: *pulls Weiss into a hug*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the top of her head*

Weiss: mmmm.

Ruby: *releases her*

Weiss: Eh... um... your answer?..

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on the mouth*

Ruby: I love you.

Weiss: *swoons*

Weiss: Er, oom... *giddy noises*

Ruby: But what's this fore... swearing?.. thing?..

Weiss: All of my attempts to placate my family have been miserable failures. Other leaders have proven to have no path. I do not know how or why, but you always seem to follow the right path. So, I was 100% serious when I said my sword was yours, as I will always follow you... if you'll let me...

Ruby: I don't really understand what's going on, but of course I'll let you, you are my Snow White.

Weiss: I guess that makes you my princess-charming...

Ruby: I thought you weren't a princess...

Weiss: *flustered*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss*

Weiss: You bedevil me.

Ruby: *craddles her face*

Ruby: You mean everything to me. Now, how about we get you off your knees, you can put your sword away, and maybe do something about this?

Weiss: *eyes wide*

Weiss: Oh, yes, of course.

Weiss: *stumbles to her feet*

Weiss: *places her sword in their hotel room's closet*

Ruby: *grabs her hand and pulls her towards the bed*

Ruby: *sits down and pulls Weiss down beside her*

Ruby and Weiss: *stare into each other's eyes while holding hands*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189756898995/white-rose-oath) tumblog.


End file.
